Lluvia de fuego
by No Me Mires Soy Solo Una Chica
Summary: Leo siempre sabía lo que era perder a la persona que más amaba. Claro, porque ya había experimentado lo de su madre. Pero perder a la otra persona que se hizo tan importante, tan rápidamente en su vida. Él ya había sufrido eso. Pero por segunda vez... One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, no tengo idea porque hice este fic. Ni porque con esta trama, pero los hipocampos me dijeron que debía hacerlo.**

**Vale, no. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Leo siempre sabía lo que era perder a la persona que más amaba. Claro, porque ya había experimentado lo de su madre. Pero perder a la otra persona que se hizo tan importante, tan rápidamente en su vida. Él ya había sufrido eso. Pero por segunda vez...

Perder a Reyna fue su segundo error.

Después de haber perdido a su madre, perder a la pretor de Roma era lo que menos quería. Pero no logró evitarlo.

Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido todo, desató una lluvia de fuego en su interior.

No quería matarse. Tampoco vivir. Porque sabía que no era imposible ser feliz.

Ahora, sin Reyna... No sabía cómo seguir.

Simplemente tenía miedo de perder a alguien más.

Tenía miedo de volver a enamorarse. No quería hacerlo. Sentía que traicionaba a la que alguna vez le había dicho "te amo", aún sin que ella viviera.

Tenía miedo de seguir adelante. Porque por más que quiera, no sabía como hacerlo.

Tenía miedo al futuro. Porque solo quería uno; y era con Reyna.

Tenía miedo de volver a ser lastimado, o lastimar a alguien. Sabía que ella no lo hizo apropósito, y no la culpaba por ello.

Tenía miedo a ser feliz. Porque su felicidad estaba en Reyna.

Simplemente... Tenía miedo


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. Holi!**

**Ya, ya sé. Hace mucho que no publico nada, ni de Un minuto de fama, ni de Mi vida se vuelve más confusa, ni de Lluvia de fuego. Pero aquí estoy con un capítulo más.**

**No publiqué un segundo capítulo de esta historia, por el motivo de que era un One-shot, y no tenía pensado algo más. Pero en sus comentarios (muchas, muchas gracias por todos ellos), me habían pedido que haga un capítulo en el que se explique como ella muere, o otros capítulos sobre la historia de ellos juntos 3 Así que se me ocurrió relatar su muerte :c (Soy tan buena persona -sarcasmo-). **

**Tampoco estuve entrando a FF por miedo a los spoilers (esos malothes), pero bueno, yo sé el final (Tío Rick me has defraudado /-\ . Nah, si a él le gustó, bueno). Pero okey, LEYNA FOREVAH. ;-; **

**Sin más preámbulo, os dejo llorar tranquilos.**

* * *

Leo seguía corriendo entre los árboles del bosque. Los siete, contando a Reyna y a Nico, se habían separado para ir en diferentes direcciones. El latino quiso ir con la pretora, pero lo unieron con Jason, y todos los demás también se juntaron en grupos de dos.

Jason se detuvo, inclinándose hacia delante, tomando aire. Su amigo hizo lo mismo, mientras miraba como la espada dorada del rubio, brillaba en la oscuridad del bosque.

-No estamos lejos de los demás – informó el hijo de Zeus, entre jadeos.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? – preguntó su amigo.

-No lo sé – le respondió ladeando la cabeza –. Si pasa algo… llegaremos más rápido a nuestros amigos. Es mejor que no nos alejemos demasiado.

Leo asintió con la cabeza, mientras su amigo se incorporaba y volvía la vista a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo… nada – Leo miró el cielo; oscuro y feroz, no pretendía nada bueno. Los rayos caían en la lejanía, y los relámpagos y truenos eran notables.

-¿Nada? Tu rostro no piensa lo mismo – dijo Jason, sacando a Leo de su ensoñación. El chico sacó la vista del cielo nocturno y la volvió a su amigo.

-Tu padre parece furioso – comentó –. Me da mala espina.

-En estos momentos todo debería darte mala espina, amigo – Jason le dio una palmada en la espalda –. Pero debemos llegar lo más rápido hacia allí – miró en la lejanía, donde una gran torre les mostraba a todos dónde debían encontrarse –. Debemos acabar con esto.

Leo asintió y empezó a caminar junto a su amigo mientras se recuperaban. Miró sobre su hombro, para ver desde donde había corrido.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea separarnos? – preguntó Leo –. Es decir, juntos vamos a atraer monstruos y todo eso, pero a estas alturas ya nos están esperando.

-Estamos rodeados, pero es mejor confundirlos un poco.

Leo seguía pensando que era mala idea. Nunca debieron haberse separado en grupos. Nunca debió haber dejado a Reyna. Nunca debió elegir enfrentarse a Gea tan rápido.

Una rama de un árbol le rasguñó a Leo el rostro, justo en la mejilla derecha, pero ni se molestó en llevarse la mano a la herida. Siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido, hacia la torre, con su amigo en silencio.

Escucharon ruidos de hojas pisadas en la cercanía, y ambos se pusieron en guardia. El hijo de Hefesto tomó su martillo, y el de Zeus empuñó su espada. Se volvieron al lugar donde provenían los ruidos, sin acercarse, y escucharon.

Entonces oyó algo que no quería. El gruñido de la pretor, luchando contra monstruos, hizo que Leo ni siquiera se lo piense dos veces antes de abalanzarse y correr en esa dirección.

Sin quejas, Jason lo siguió al mismo paso. Y llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Nico de un monstruo horripilante que lo había acorralado. Eran unos cuantos; parecían lobos con una baba encima, y una cola puntiaguda. Los cinco que quedaban atacaban a Reyna, y ella les lanzaba estocadas a una velocidad estupenda.

Luego de tan solo dos segundos en los que Leo y Jason se habían quedado estupefactos, se lanzaron al ataque. Se sacaron de encima a tres de ellos en poco tiempo, y uno de ellos había acorralado a Reyna. Jason y Leo miraron al otro restante, y luego volvieron a la chica.

-Yo me encargo – dijo el rubio –, tú ve a por ella – luego se giró al chico de Hades –. ¡Nico, ayúdame!

Y con eso Leo corrió con su martillo en mano, y una esfera en llamas preparada para ser lanzada.

Pero no llegó.

El monstruo pasó su cola puntiaguda por encima de su propio cuerpo, y apuñaló a Reyna en el pecho, con su parte más puntiaguda.

La chica gruñó de dolor, y Leo estuvo a punto de quedarse petrificado, contemplando la escena. Pero corrió, y lanzó la bola. El monstruo empezó a incendiarse inmediatamente, y se hizo cenizas.

El chico se tiró al suelo mientras corría, para arrodillarse junto a Reyna, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-No… Reyna… - musitó el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras buscaba en su cinturón algo para salvarla. Siquiera un frasco de ambrosía. La chica lo tomó del brazo para que se detenga, deslizó su mano sobre la de él, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No se puede hacer nada, Leo – dijo, con voz ronca –. Esto es todo.

-No, no, no. No puede ser así… ¿Qué hay de Nueva Roma? – preguntó, con lágrimas en sus ojos –. ¿Qué hay de todo lo planeado? Ya vamos a terminar con eso, Reyna. No puedes dejarme aquí.

Ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos oscuros, que ahora brillaban.

-Leo… - tosió –. Yo lo siento… No puedo hacer nada.

-Un futuro – murmuró él. No lo hacía para hacerla sentir mal, pero las palabras le salían como si nada, su nudo en la garganta cada vez se hacía peor –. Por favor, Reyna, no me dejes.

Notó como sus amigos aguantaban el aliento. Estaban parados, mirando petrificados la escena.

Ella no contestó, pero mantuvo su fija vista en él, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su rostro.

-Reyna… – tragó duro, y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

-Leo – dijo ella simplemente.

-Te amo – soltó él, sin pensárselo.

Reyna dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de dulzura y le respondió con las mismas palabras. Él se acercó y la besó por última vez, porque sabía que era así. Sabía que no habría otro beso.

Se apartó lentamente, para ver otra vez la sonrisa de la chica. Una última sonrisa.

Ella cerró los ojos, y Leo notó como su respiración se hizo cada vez más profunda, hasta no estar más allí.

-¿Cómo pude perderla? – murmuró.

Jason y Nico se acercaron a él. El segundo le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras el otro también se despedía de la pretor, porque ellos siempre habían sido amigos, y aunque ella alguna vez estuvo enamorada el rubio, Leo había llegado para darle una buena oportunidad.

Una oportunidad que la había hecho feliz.

A él y a ella.

* * *

**7u7 espero que hayan llorado. Ya, no soy tan mala. Pero si lloraron mejor c: Okno.**

**Gracias por los comentarios en TODOS los fics, no sólo en este. Y ¿favs? ¿follows? ¿comentarios? ¿pandicornios? **

**Nos vemos en la próxima :* **


End file.
